


Empty Words I

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Couple's Spat, M/M, Name Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get into a little fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Words I

Age Eight Months

"Get. out." Cas spat, pointing at the bedroom door. Dean stood there for a moment before turning and leaving the bedroom. He went downstairs and opened the liquor cabinet, looking through it before pulling out a bottle of jack. He held it in his hands for a while before ultimately deciding against it and placing it back on the shelf. He went to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked up at his reflection in the window above the tap.

"Fuck," he said to himself. He grabbed a towel and patted his face until it was dry, walked to the foyer to put on his boots and a jacket, grabbed his keys and left the house. He drove around the block a few times, drowning out his thoughts with classic rock. About twenty minutes later, feeling a lot calmer, he pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. He rested his head in the steering wheel and let out a slow breath. That was one of the worst fights Cas and he had ever gotten into. And he was the asshat who took it too far. God, Dean hoped this wouldn't escalate into something bigger than him sleeping on the couch for a few nights.

  
*

  
Cas was staring at the open door of his bedroom. He was the furthest thing from a happy camper. He still couldn't believe what was said between them. They'd never been ones for drama or empty words, but tonight was probably one of their worst fights. Cas wished it didn't happen, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry with Dean. They both said some stupid things, but Dean was just being and assbutt. He heard the front door open and Dean's noisy behemoth of a vehicle pull out of the driveway. Cas just hoped he didn't get smashed at a bar and get back behind the wheel to hurt somebody else. He didn't think Dean was that dumb, but he still didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Maybe telling him to leave wasn't the best option, but Cas couldn't continue that conversation without crying or saying something worse than what was already said and he really didn't want to do that. So, he told Dean to leave so they could clear their minds. Cas turned off the light then pulled back the sheets on the bed and climbed in.

  
*

  
Dean walked through the front door then silently climbed up the stairs, hanging a left into their daughter's room.

"Hey, bug." He whispered to his sleeping eight-month-old. "Daddy really fucked up tonight." Dean said quietly as he flopped down in the recliner next to the crib. He leaned back and covered his face with his hand. "I'm so stupid. What is wrong with me, Dani? Why do I always mess up so horribly?" He asked softly. "I just wish Daddy and Papa could talk this out, bug. I didn't mean any of it, I hope he knows that. I hope he knows they were just empty words spoken out of frustration. I hope he knows I still love him...no matter what." Dean leaned forward, cupping his face in his hands. He honestly thought he might be sick.

"Do you mean that?" A gravely voice asked. Dean jolted and stared at Cas, who was holding the baby monitor in his hand.

"God, yes, I meant it, every word of it. I swear, baby, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was being an ass and I don't know why...." Dean took a deep breath and stood up. "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else." Dean proposed as he referenced to their sleeping daughter. Cas nodded and led the way back to their bedroom. Dean shut the door behind them and turned to face his husband, whose arms were folded over his chest.

"Cas," Dean started, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I regretted the words as I was speaking them...I just...I don't know...I," Dean couldn't keep talking. His throat was too tight and tears were threatening to spill over the wall of his eyelids.

"Dean..." Cas whispered as he took a few steps forward to where Dean was standing. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and tried to catch the taller man's eye. When blue met green, Cas could see the devastation and regret in Dean's eyes. "I'm fine, your fine, let's get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed at you, but I don't think talking at this point in time is a wise decision." Dean nodded in agreement.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Dean choked out, "for everything." Cas gave a curt nod and climbed into bed.

  
*  
*

  
Cas woke up to the sounds of sniffling in the bathroom. He turned to look at the clock, blinking several times to try to clear the fuzz that seemed to have glazed over his eyes. Once it cleared, he could see the clock that read 5:48. It was still early, but he couldn't fall back asleep with those noises coming from behind the bathroom door. All in a rush the night before came back to him. The fighting, the words, the anger. He flung back the sheets and padded over to the door, knocking quietly.

"Dean?" He inquired, straining his ear for a reply. After a few moments, the door swung open revealing a very wrung out-looking Dean.

"Can we talk now instead of later? I can't wait any more, dreading this conversation." Dean pleaded, focused only on his own bare feet, not even making eye contact with Cas.

"Of course," Cas replied, motioning to the empty bedroom where Dean walked into and stopped in the middle of the open space.

"Look, Cas....I'm so sorry about last night. I was being an ass and we both know it."

"Yes, you were, and I'm still angry at the lack of maturity you showed. God, I felt like I was arguing with a child." Cas said. "A child with a colorful vocabulary," he added a little quieter.

Dean flinched at the words and kept his eyes trained on the ground. He didn't know what to say to that. He had already apologized many times and it was starting to feel redundant. He knew everything Cas was telling him, but he couldn't find the words make this better.

"Why did you ask to talk if you weren't going to say anything?" Cas asked, obviously annoyed with Dean's quietness. Dean continued to just stare at the ground, reigning in his thoughts to produce the words he wanted to say instead of the ones he didn't. It was beginning to feel like last night all over again.

Cas huffed in annoyance and folded his arms across his chest. He tapped his bare foot impatiently. "If you're not going to say anything, I suggest you take a pillow and go downstairs because I don't want to be kept awake just to watch you stare at the ground."

Dean mustered up his courage and looked at Cas. He pulled himself together and said what he needed to say.

"Cas," he started, "you're not a bad cook. Or a baby in a trench coat. You're not a corporate douche bag. You're not a mindless desk jockey. You're not just like your family. I know you aren't....that you'd never use your office hours against our marriage. You're not...." Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "definitely, under no circumstances are you or would you ever be a slut. I shouldn't have said any of that, but I can't make you forget I did. I just want you to know I didn't mean any of it and I hate myself for even thinking any of those things. I get it if you want me out of your sight, hell, I don't wanna see myself for a while, but please.... just...know that I love you, Cas. I always will." Dean finished his apology. His cheeks were stained with tears, but he got it all out in the open. Now he just had to wait for Cas to respond. The shorter man walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow and gave it to Dean.

"I know all of that. I acknowledge your apology and I'm taking it under consideration. Now get out of my sight." Cas turned on his heel and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded, with a pillow pressed against his chest. Leave it to Cas to make this sound like a business meeting and not an apology. Dean went downstairs and placed his pillow on the couch.

"Way to fuck up, Winchester." Dean growled at himself before laying on the couch and shoving his face into the pillow. He took a deep breath. It smelled like Cas.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
